


【DH】布鲁克林爱情故事（番外）

by ninaomg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 Broke Girls AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaomg/pseuds/ninaomg
Summary: 突发电瓶车番外。破产姐妹设定的德哈，确定是德哈因为我喜欢这个调调。





	【DH】布鲁克林爱情故事（番外）

“奥斯汀先生！请你做我的男朋友吧！”一个羞怯的女孩站在柜台踟蹰良久，终于面红耳赤地憋出一句，并双手绷直地将一个精心包裹的方方正正的礼物盒送到哈利面前。

“我觉得这个场景有点像我昨晚在隔壁电视上看到的日本电影。”莎拉叼着根棒棒糖倚在上菜口看好戏。“你说德拉科还有几秒会爆炸？”她问刚还站在上菜口对她工作指手画脚，现在也一脸震惊地缩在一边看戏的雷。

雷闻言下意识看向将手中的饮料几乎重重砸在顾客桌上的德拉科。但德拉科除此之外没有做出任何表示，他以他惯有的姿态傲慢地走过柜台，将点菜单扔到女孩与哈利之间，头也不回地径直从他们身边路过，进入厨房，又蹿进了冷冻室里。

哈利愣了好一会儿，直到被点菜单撞击桌面的声音砸醒，才如梦方醒地尴尬地挠挠头，不好意思地指了指消失在厨房门后的德拉科，抱歉道：“不好意思，我已经有男朋友了。”

那女孩肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，接着戏剧性地崩溃地大哭了起来，叫喊着：“又一个！我就知道！我告诉过自己绝不要再相信英国人！”说着，还不等哈利说些什么为英国男人正名的话，她就捂着脸奔逃出了餐厅，留下一脸茫然的众人。

“所以你是从哪里招惹来了这样一个活宝？”莎拉望着那女孩绝尘而去的方向。

“如果没有记错的话，今天上午我遛狗的时候，一条狗挣脱了项圈差点扑倒她，然后被我叫回来了。”哈利思考了一会儿，“仅此而已。”

“圣人波特。”德拉科端着一盘乳酪蛋糕从厨房冲了出来，经过哈利时脚步不停地扔下一句。

“我认为你男朋友可能需要哄哄。”莎拉用棒棒糖指了指德拉科，了然道：“我通晓金发尤物的特性，他们就像名贵品种的猫，即使他们表现得再抗拒，你都要哄着。”

哈利看了眼正在朝气蓬勃地用毒舌荼毒顾客耳朵的德拉科，耸了耸肩，不在意道：“我想他没有那么脆弱。”

莎拉摇了摇头，给予了他一个怜悯的眼神，缩回厨房继续工作去了。

哈利本觉得这事压根没什么，但直到回家后发现德拉科在之后这段时间里，除了“嗯”、“哦”、“哼”以外没跟他说过别的话，他这才知道事情远没有自己想象的那么简单。

梅林，他到底有什么好生气的，别说他们根本还不是真的男朋友关系，就算这是真的，他也立刻回绝了啊，他也不看看自己一天到晚在餐厅招蜂引蝶的惹多少烂桃花，明明是只雪貂，装什么名贵猫？

哈利觉得此时绝不能放纵德拉科毫无理由地闹脾气，他在学校的时候就已经被父母娇宠得够任性的了，现在他绝不能接替马尔福夫妇的位子继续惯着他。

哈利这么想着，便叹了口气，自顾自地洗漱去了。他在浴室里耽搁了还不到二十分钟，出到客厅就被坐在行李箱上的德拉科吓了一跳。

“如你所见，波特，我要离开了。”德拉科扬起下巴倨傲地说道。

“那你怎么还等在这里干嘛？”哈利一时间没有反应过来，这句话不假思索地便脱口而出。

德拉科瞪大了眼睛，像是遭到了背叛似的，呆了好一会儿才指控道：“我还天真的以为你会挽留我。我就知道，波特，你早就想赶我走了！”

“我当然会挽留你，梅林！我只是没反应过来！我从没想过你竟然会想要离开！”哈利懊恼道。

“我为什么不会想离开，你以为你这里是什么人间天堂吗？”德拉科气急败坏地说：“我到现在都没有一张自己的床！”

“我告诉过你让你自己去买一张的！”哈利反驳道。

“我怎么知道去哪里买！”德拉科恼火地站了起来，“我受够了，与其等你的女朋友住进来把我赶走，我现在就自己主动滚蛋吧！”

“我哪里有新女朋友，我都拒绝那个女孩了！”哈利简直觉得不可思议。

“拒绝了一个还会有下一个的，我可不会忘了在霍格沃茨的时候，寄给你的情书都能把格兰芬多长桌给淹没了！”德拉科轻哼一声，“更别提你一个接一个的前女友了。”

“哦，你这样说我，那你自己呢？常年蝉联斯莱特林性感男神宝座，更别提还有一本月刊杂志每月连载你又睡了几个霍格沃茨学生了！”哈利步步逼近，“到现在也是，从你来了餐厅，女客和基佬的人数上涨了两倍，你这个招蜂引蝶的斯莱特林！”

德拉科还要喋喋不休些什么反驳的话，哈利就再也忍不了了，他一把扣住德拉科的肩膀将他按得半蹲了下去，接着用自己嘴堵上了那因吃惊而微张着的嘴。

只愣住了一秒，德拉科就下意识地回搂住哈利的后背，试图夺回主权。他们的嘴唇之间就好像有什么不可抗拒的吸引力，互相吸吮着，舔舐着，就是不愿分开。哈利的手粗暴地将德拉科的衬衫后缘从西裤中拔了出来，手便顺势伸了进去，顺着德拉科的后腰脊柱上迷人的凹陷向上抚摸上去。德拉科则手忙脚乱地将手从哈利宽松地睡衣下沿伸了进去，一只手按住哈利的一边臀部，一手来回抚摸着他结实的后背。等两人恢复神智时，他们不知道怎的已经从客厅来到了房间的床上，哈利把德拉科摁在床上试图啃咬他脖子上的喉结。

德拉科发出一声似痛苦又似愉悦地叹息，又忽然被自己这声叹息所惊醒，慌乱地向上推拒着哈利，慌张道：“等等，波特，你在干什么？”

“德拉科，我从不知道你竟然是个这么扫兴的人。”哈利呻吟了一声抱怨道，“你确定要在我们都“性”致勃勃的时候停下来探讨人生吗？”

“你不觉得我们进展太快了吗？我们上一秒还在吵架。”德拉科虽然心里有一小部分赞同哈利对他的指控，但他坚定的认为不能就这么糊里糊涂地和一个波特睡觉。

“我们进展快吗？我们要是在麻瓜电视剧里都应该初恋、分手、复合、再分手、再复合了。”哈利不在意地俯下身去再次亲吻着德拉科的嘴唇。德拉进不由自主地接受了哈利的挑战，就像他过往那么多年一般，只要哈利表现出对抗的意思来，他就会立刻燃起斗志。

两人在亲吻抚摸的过程中又不知不觉掉了个个儿，德拉科按着哈利的肩膀，伏在他身上与他唇齿交缠。哈利呻吟着轻轻撕咬着德拉科的下唇，轻微的刺痛又让德拉科瞬间清醒了过来，他颤抖了一下，跪坐着直立起上身来。

“哦，不，德拉科。”哈利抱怨道，“你真的一定要这样吗？”但他忽然又发觉了德拉科脸上不正常的红晕、躲闪的眼神，以及无处安放的双手，“梅林，你真的是没有过性经验对吗？”哈利吃惊地瞪大了双眼。

“我告诉过你，比起你来说我绝对是圣洁的那个。”德拉科恼羞成怒地低吼道。

“嘿，我也没有过好吗？”哈利抗议道，“但你们斯莱特林宿舍里不会流传什么小杂志吗？”

“你们淫乱的格兰芬多！”德拉科尖叫的指控活像一个禁欲主义卫道士。他哆嗦着就要把自己敞开的衬衫扣上，但因为颤抖，纽扣和扣眼总也对不准。

哈利坐起身来一把按住他的双手，叹了口气：“你在抗拒什么，德拉科？”

“我们不能这么不明不白地发生关系！”德拉科斩钉截铁道。

“梅林，男朋友之间发生关系怎么会是不明不白？我们都顶着威廉斯堡餐厅同性情侣的名号三个月了，你前几天还在和一群男同探讨我们恋爱心路历程，我们怎么就不能发生关系了？”哈利说着，又凑上前去，故意缓慢地伸出舌头顺着德拉科的下巴舔弄着。

梅林，这真的是波特吗？“你到底从哪里学来的这些把戏？”德拉科难耐地撑住哈利的肩膀不让他再靠近来扰乱他的思绪。

“如果你尝试过打开你侧边的床头柜，你就会知道我的理论知识来源了，德拉科。”哈利轻笑一声，“再说了，这其中还有一部分记录你艳情史月刊杂志的功劳，梅林，我当时就觉得你的花样真多。”

“都说了那是潘西的恶趣味。”德拉科在心里第一万次诅咒那个无聊的女巫，“还有你怎么会坚持看那种东西！”

“是吗？”哈利回避了德拉科的疑问，碧绿地眼眸无辜地眨了眨，露出一个狡黠的笑容来，“我记得你的艳情史月刊连载里，大多数写的是你和某个没名没姓的某个学院学生的风流轶事。但有一篇，唯一的一篇，是指名道姓写的你和我的故事。”

哈利饶有兴致地看着德拉科的瞬间僵硬，他勾起嘴角继续笑道：“那一篇的风格除了我们之间的感情外，都太过真实，完全不像是潘西那种小女生写的出来的东西。”哈利凑到德拉科的耳边，故意用气音轻轻道：“那是你写的吧，德拉科？”

“我怎么可能会写那种东西！”德拉科矢口否认道，然而他紧绷的身体与飘忽的眼神完全暴露了他的秘密。

“可是我认为那篇写的真的很不错，虽然罗恩看了一半差点气到要去一把火烧了你们地窖。”哈利格格地笑着，双手不停歇地趁着德拉科紧张不已的时候，剥下他的衬衫。“为什么不连载了？你的那些性幻想真的很有趣，我看完当晚做了一夜的梦。”哈利露出一个羞赧的表情，终于让德拉科找到了一点熟悉的感觉，“第二天我开始怀疑我的性取向，或者想着也许我可以对你好一点。然后多亏了你又往我坩锅里乱扔东西让我被斯内普扣分，把我又给瞬间掰直了。”德拉科闻言颤抖了一下，轻轻挣扎着又要挣脱离去，却被哈利牢牢地箍住了手臂，“不然我们早就该开始了不是吗，德拉科？”

“不。”德拉科微弱地反驳着，“即便如此我们之间什么也不会改变的，我们总会走上我们既定的道路。”

哈利顿了顿，低垂下眼眸，又温柔地吻上了德拉科的嘴唇，“那我们现在开始也不迟。”

“波特。”德拉科仍在负隅顽抗，“我还没洗澡。”

哈利抽出魔杖就是一个清洁咒，“别再挣扎了德拉科，现在放你去洗澡，我们过会儿冷静下来，又不知道要什么时候才能积攒下来勇气。”他微微退开一点，直视着德拉科慌乱的灰蓝色眼眸，突然露出一个诡异的笑容来，“我记得，在你的性幻想里，你希望我跪在你的脚边温顺地叫你主人？”

“你想干什么，波特？”德拉科完全没想过他年少无知的黑历史不仅被幻想的对象看到过，还被他记得这样清楚。

“我只是想实现你的幻想啊，德拉科。”哈利露出一个无辜的笑容来，“不，我的主人。”

“别这么叫我。”与德拉科抗拒的语气相反的是，他的欲望立刻变得更加挺立，哈利敏锐地捕捉到了这一变化，就像他在魁地奇球场上对于金探子的捕捉一样敏锐。

哈利退开一步，粗暴地扒下了自己的睡衣，俯下身去跪在了德拉科跟前，双手抚摸上德拉科的大腿，缓慢而诱惑地解开了德拉科的西裤，表演一般将它缓慢剥下，引来德拉科小声地惊呼，“怎么了，我的主人，这一切难道不是你所期望的吗？”哈利坏笑着一把拉下的德拉科的内裤，尝试性地舔了舔德拉科欲望的尖端，让德拉科克住不住地向后退缩着。

“停下，波特，比起这些我更看重精神交流。”德拉科颤抖着抗议道。

“我的主人，眼神交配可不会达到高潮的。”哈利并不为所动，他又尝试着舔了口德拉科的欲望，认为没有想象中那么不可接受，于是他伸手握住德拉科的欲望，半抬起头，由下至上挑衅地看了上去，“让我来好好伺候你这根‘魔杖’吧，我的主人，还是说你怕了？”

“你想的美，波特。”德拉科下意识抗议道，但他很快就发不出完整的声音了，因为波特尝试着将他的欲望含进了嘴里。德拉科嘴上抗拒着，但身体不由自主地绷直了，一只手跟着抚上了哈利的后脑勺，指尖插进了他蓬乱的黑发里。

哈利用舌头由尖端舔弄到柱身根部，又特地在两个圆球处逗留了好一会儿，德拉科被他撩拨得难以自持，情不自禁地用两只手按住了哈利的脑袋。

“慢点，我的主人。”哈利坏笑着，“难道你不想占有全部的我吗？”

德拉科愣了愣，不知怎的忽然萌生出一股退意。他颤了颤，双手由搂住的动作忽而转为轻微地推拒。

哈利立刻发觉了德拉科的这一变化，他不再慢悠悠地玩着角色扮演，他迅速直立起上身，还不等德拉科反应过来，双手勾住德拉科的后背一起躺在了床上，“梅林，德拉科，我现在相信你是崇尚精神恋爱的禁欲主义者了，都箭在弦上了你竟然还想跑，你到底在想些什么啊？”

“波特，我们这样……”德拉科还来不及争辩，哈利就对着自己的手掌施加了一个润滑咒，抬起双腿紧紧地夹住德拉科的腰，不让他离开。他扔开魔杖的那只手搂住德拉科的后颈拉他下来亲吻，而沾满润滑剂的手则伸到自己后方去运动着。

没有了初次的生疏与青涩，他们交换着唾液，在对方的口腔中攻城略地，谁也不愿做那个先投降的人，即使他们已因此而气喘吁吁，他们白皙的肌肤因此变得通红一片。

当哈利终于做好准备后，他微微放松德拉科的后颈，另一只还带着润滑剂的手摸索着抓住德拉科半勃的欲望，看着德拉科迷蒙的带着水汽的双眼，双腿收紧，一点一点将欲望塞进自己的身体里，低声诱惑道：“什么都不要想，好好感受我，德拉科。”

即使做好了充分的准备，但毕竟是第一次，进入不算顺利，哈利深呼吸着，竭力放松着自己，一瞬间恍惚着以为自己像是电视里看到的那样在生孩子。

忽然，他上方的人终于行动了，德拉科将哈利搂在自己后颈上的手放了下来，在哈利一瞬间慌乱中俯下身去，贴近他的耳边轻声道：“够了，波特，让我来吧。”

哈利还没能反应过来，他另一只手也被轻轻地挪开来。德拉科伸手搂住了哈利的后腰，让哈利情不自己地顺着他的动作抬高了下身，他俯下身去将头贴近哈利的脸侧，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，将他搂进怀里。随后，德拉科缓慢而坚定地将自己的坚挺送进了哈利的体内。

当他们终于完成这历史性地结合时，两人都发出了一声轻微地叹息。

好半天他们都没有再有动静，哈利平缓着呼吸，几乎能感受到进入体内的炽热轻微地脉动，他难耐地用肩膀顶了顶的德拉科，“动一动啊，德拉科。”

一声清晰的抽泣从耳边传来，哈利这才感觉到，原来自己肩膀上传来的湿意不仅仅来源于汗水。哈利觉得自己内心深处某块柔软的部分被这声压抑地抽泣所轻轻撩动了，他轻柔地抚摸上德拉科柔软的金发，侧过头亲昵地磨蹭着他的鬓角，在他的耳尖落下轻轻一吻。

“慢慢来，德拉科，我们还有的是时间。”哈利轻轻笑道。

德拉科胡乱答应了一声，撑起上身，别开脸去，下身缓慢地挺动了起来。哈利配合的放松着身体，甚至渐渐无师自通地学会了随着德拉科的动作收缩与舒张。他轻轻擦拭掉德拉科脸颊上的泪痕，双手搂住他，为他献上虔诚的亲吻，

他们之间第一次的结合，是意想不到的极尽缠绵。没有想象中的剑拔弩张，没有预想里的争锋相对。只有两个经过时光洗礼，在无数擦肩而过的遗憾后，终于找到彼此的伤痕累累的人，所拥有的珍惜与庆幸。

如水的月光洒进没有开灯的房间，给墨绿的床单蒙上一层银辉，屋内的缠绵细语仍在继续着，直至天光乍破也未停息。

END


End file.
